In U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman et al I), a novel body-worn computer voice activated computer is disclosed which is completely supported by a user for hands-free retrieval and display of information. The computing apparatus includes a voice-recognition module, in communication with a processor, for receiving audio commands from the user, for converting the received audio commands into electrical signals, for recognizing the converted electrical signals and for sending the recognized electrical signals to the processor for processing, the voice-recognition module being supported by the user. The computing apparatus further includes a display in communication with the processor for receiving information from the processor and for displaying the received information for the user, the display being supported by the user whereby the user may operate the computing apparatus to display information in a hands-free manner utilizing only audio commands.
The computing apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 includes a housing having securing means for removably securing the housing to a user for support by the user. The housing further includes storage means for storing previously entered information, and processor means, communicating with the storage means, for receiving, retrieving and processing information and user commands in accordance with a stored program. The computing apparatus also includes audio transducer and converter means, in communication with the processor means, for receiving audio commands from the user, for converting the received audio commands into electrical signals, for recognizing the converted electrical signals, and for sending the recognized electrical signals to the processor means, the audio transducer and converter means also being supported by the user. The computing apparatus further includes display means in communication with the processor means for receiving information from the processor means and for displaying the received information for the user, the display means being supported by the user whereby the user may operate the computing apparatus to display information in a hands-free manner utilizing only audio commands.
In a copending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/861,598 filed on May 22, 1997, a hands-free portable computer system similar to that in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman et al. II) is described; however, various activation means other than voice activation are disclosed. The invention disclosed in Newman et al II is directed to a compact, portable computing apparatus at least part of which is completely supported by a user for hands-free retrieval and display of information for the user. The computing apparatus includes a housing which may or may not have securing means for removably securing the housing to a user for support by the user. Alternatively, the housing may be located in a remote location not attached to the user and apart from the other components. The housing further includes storage means for storing previously entered information, and processor means, communicating with the storage means, for receiving, retrieving, and processing information and user commands in accordance with a stored program. Since large databases of ETMs and IETMs will be accessed by the mobile self-contained computing apparatus, a means of easily interfacing storage means containing the databases is required--The housing of the computing apparatus includes an access port whereby various storage means containing data can be interfaced and communication established. Access and transfer of data between the storage means and the computing apparatus can be accomplished entirely under control of various hands-free activation means described in this application. The access port allows direct electrical attachment of the storage means; however, other wired and wireless connections are also used. The computing apparatus also includes eye tracking, brain actuation means, transducer and converter means with or without audio transducer and converter means in communication with the processor means, for receiving commands from the user, for converting the received commands into electrical signals, for recognizing the converted electrical signals, and for sending the recognized electrical signals to the processor means. The transducer and converter means may or may not be supported by the user. The computing apparatus further includes display means in communication with the processor means for receiving information from the processor means and for displaying the received information for the user, the display means being supported by the user whereby the user may operate the computing apparatus to display information in a hands-free manner utilizing only brain activation or eye tracking with or without audio commands. The display means used in the present invention may be any hands-free display means such as head-mounted displays, flat panel displays, neck hung displays, wrist or arm-mounted displays or any other suitable display means.
In addition to the voice activation means used in Newman et al I as noted earlier, these two other above-noted activation means have been contemplated by the present invention, i.e. eye tracking and brain-activation means (EEG). This invention uses the same general system described in Newman et al I.
In a second co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/092,261 (Toyosato) a body-worn mobile computer is disclosed which comprises a computer housing having a heat insulating surface which fits adjacent a user's body, and heat conducting top and side surfaces which dissipates heat from the internal portion of the housing to the atmosphere. This is to remedy a problem uniquely faced by mobile body-worn computers; that is heat generated by the CPU and conducted to the housing could cause a major problem to wearers. The problems faced with body-worn computers are completely different than those of desk top or laptop computers. Attempts to remedy this heat problem is body-worn computers have led to highly insulate components or housings, but these efforts have resulted in larger and heavier computers; a situation just opposite to the desired goal of smaller and lighter body-worn units. Toyosato also uses heat sinks together with selected materials to alleviate the heat problems in body-worn computers. The disclosures of co-pending applications Ser. No. 08/861,598 and 09/092,261 are incorporated by reference into the present disclosure. In Ser. No. 08/861,598 it states "A further feature of an embodiment of the present invention utilizes an adapter used in each mobile computer to permit the use therein of cellular or hardwire telephone communication. In place of the cellular telephone communication means, a radiofrequency, infrared, laser or fiberoptic transceiver or other communication means may be used. These will generally be referred to in this disclosure as `communication means`. Other references that deal with heat problems in computers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,559,675 (Hsiek et al), 5,287,292 Kenny et al, 5,452,434 (MacDonald) and 4,980,836 (Carter et al). All of these prior art patents disclose ways for reducing power and heat to desk top computers by the user of mouses or keyboards. As noted earlier, the problems in desk top computers and their solutions do not equate to problems in wearable computers. For one thing, a wearable computer discussed herein are hands-free, whereas desk top or lap top computers require the use of hands. None of the prior art patents noted above teach how hands-free computers can be powered down to reduce heat and power without the use of hands.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,341 (Aguilera) a laptop computer having CPU cooling means is disclosed. In this laptop computer, CPU-generated heat is thermally conducted passively to a radiator-like element disposed behind the LCD, which uses the heat to warm the LCD. The CPU is surrounded by a liquid-tight housing containing a bi-phase coolant. A first tube in fluid communication with an outlet port in the housing conveys heat-vaporized coolant to an input port on the radiator. The coolant flows through a plurality of columns formed in the radiator-like element, transferring heat and condensing in the process. The transferred heat is radiated to the LCD, which is desirably warmed in the process. The condensed coolant is conducted from an export port in the radiator-like element through a second tube to an input port in the housing. A pressure sensor may be included to provide a coolant pressure drop signal that can be used to shutdown the CPU in the event of a coolant leak.
In Aguilera a heat dissipating coolant is deposited or disposed adjacent a rear surface of the LCD. Then the CPU is surrounded with a coolant-containing chamber, whereby heat generated by the CPU is carried by a conductor to a coolant. Aguilera uses a radiator type system to maintain the temperature at a workable level and to control the heat generated by the CPU. Obviously, the weight of the radiator and the use of chemical coolants make Aguilera's system undesirable for use in body-worn computers.
In laptop or mobile environments, battery life is one of the more important features to users. Power management is implemented in a variety of ways, but the most common is done through either overt (manual or physical) changes to the system or covert (through the modification of BIOS or operating system settings) or a combination of both. In situations where the laptop is powered down through overt actions--when the user closes the laptop lid or screen--the system will interpret this as an indication that the user is, for the time being, completing any work and will not be using the laptop to perform any other functions. When this occurs, the system will, without any other intervention on the part of the user, place the laptop in a powered-down or sleep state. When a computer is in this state, the laptop will have reduced the power or eliminated it completely from all non-critical components. Those components include monitor, floppy, CD-ROM, hard drive, etc. For convenience laptop computer manufacturers have implemented a simple button that a user can hit to immediately place the computer in a sleep or suspend mode. To "wake up" or reactivate a computer in sleep or suspend mode, all that the user needs to do is move the mouse or key a key on the keyboard. Another way to reduce battery consumption or place the laptop in sleep or suspend mode is to "program" the operating software to monitor the use of the computer and to place the computer in sleep or suspend mode when certain conditions are met. These conditions are: no activity on the computer to a certain amount of time (settable by the user), inactivity of a certain (programmable) duration will cause the hard disk to power down, inactivity of the video display for a certain duration will cause the back light and video display to go blank, etc. These situations are caused by the operating system but allows the user to program when and under what circumstances the peripherals power down. Again, to reactivate a certain peripheral, all the user needs to do is to cause the computer to request an operation by that peripheral (e.g. a task that requires an application to access the hard drive will cause the hard drive to reactivate itself).
In all of the above mentioned situations, the user is required to provide an overt manual action in order for the system to become fully operational. This usually takes the form of hitting a keystroke or moving the mouse. There is no prior art that suggests a power control system for use in hands-free body worn computers.